Different Man, Different Rory
by BitterSwtEndings
Summary: If you had sex with a different man, at a different time, than you wouldn't have had Rory" A girl told Lorelai at Stars Hollow High. This story explores that concept exactly. A different Rory, and a different man.
1. Chapter 1

"Just calm down Lorelai, calm down." Sookie's voice rang in the back of her head. They weren't enough, this was going to be the longest ten minutes of her life. Lorelai sat on the top of the bathroom sink, an empty cardboard box lay next to her and a tiny paper unfolded to reveal directions was tucked between her thumb and her pointer. She repeated the instructions multiple times aloud to herself.

"The clearest response - the applicator will say yes for pregnant and no for not pregnant." She looked down at her watch. The seconds seemed like minutes. "Only 6 more minutes, come on!" she screamed at the metal time bomb that lay ticking on her wrist. She jumped as somebody pounded on her door. "Hold on Sookie!" Lorelai snapped. Her hands were shaking with anticipation, and her eyes were watering. 'This wasn't supposed to happen,' she thought to herself. 'What would Emily and Richard think? What will they think?' she stopped herself. There was no use worrying about the future, when the future wasn't certain.

Lorelai glanced down at her watch again, only a minute had past. She slid herself off the corner of the sink and walked from one side of the bathroom to the other seemingly very rushed. Her head was down, counting every tile of the bathroom floor.

"Come on, Lorelai. Just let me in," Sookie's concerned voice echoed through the door. The handle twisted, but the door didn't give. Lorelai looked down at her watch.

"You can come in in 4 minutes!" she screamed through the door, "but I'm not letting you in before that." She walked to the door and leaned her back against it as she slid down the door to the ground. In her right hand was a long white stick with an empty screen. 'Still nothing.' she thought to herself. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, laying her head softly on her knee caps. Her eyes were opened, staring straight at her watch. She listened to the ticking of the seconds hand, as she tried to figure out how she would tell basically everybody she knew that she might be pregnant.

"Is it time yet?" Sookie's voice interrupted Lorelai's thought process.

"2 more minutes!" Lorelai screamed back, becoming more irritated and impatient by the moment. Lorelai lifted herself off the ground and once again began to pace. She stopped herself, and leaned her weight against the sink, both arms holding up her weight. Her head was up, staring herself right in the eyes, in her reflection in the mirror. She dropped her head abruptly, as an alarm went off. She stared at the stick which she held in her hand, and softly, she began to cry.


	2. Goodbye Childhood, Hello Motherhood

"I heard it! I heard the alarm go off! Let me in now, please Lorelai!" Sookie's voice echoed though the door, but her anticipation was met with silence. On the other side of the door Lorelai sat on the ground, biting her thumb nail and staring at the white stick which had just set the entire course of her life off track. Silently she cried, her eye slowly filling up with tears. She blinked away her tears, but she couldn't answer Sookie, because with the escape of any noise from Lorelai's mouth, would come her shrieking cries. "Lorelai, open the door! What does it say?" Sookie tried the door again, but the result was no different. She leaned herself against the wall, waiting for the results. "Lorelai, come on." she said in almost a whisper as she hung her head biting her lip.

Ten minutes passed before the bathroom door slowly squeeked open. Sookie's head jerked up instantly as Lorelai's frail figure appeared in the doorway. She was still holding the stick with one hand as she tightly grip the frame of the bathroom door with the other. "Well?" Sookie asked one more time, as if she couldn't of already figured out the results. Lorelai still said nothing, she handed Sookie the pregnancy test without stopping, and continued to slowly make herself to her bed. She flopped herself ontop of the bedspread, freshly made by Emily's sixth maid of the month, and stared at the plain white ceiling. Sookie stood in the corner of the room which she had claimed her waiting post for the past 20 minutes and stared at her best friend. She too was trying hard to fight back the tears which were trying so hard to escape her.

Quickly Sookie scurried over to Lorelai and lay next to her in bed, her arm around her waist and her head on her chest. "It's okay, you have me, it'll be okay." She said, trying to reassure both herself and Lorelai.

"Thanks" Lorelai murmered half-heartedly. Sookie's uncertainty was apparant in the shake of her voice, and although neither of them said it, they both knew it. And as that moment passed, there was a loud bang at the door. Sookie scurried to hide the pregnancy test which she still held in her hand. "Who is it?" Lorelai jumped up out of bed trying to brush the wrikles out of the bed.

"It's your mother, can I come in?" Emily's voice passed through the door. In that time Sookie was able to successfully gather up all of the pieces which had come in the small pregnancy kit box, but was at a loss for places to hide them while Lorelai was still working on the bed. She held the box in her hand, frantically searching for a place to hide it. She stared at Lorelai, much like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Just a second" Lorelai's voice was anxious, as she looked up at Sookie holding her future in her hands. The little plastic stick which had told her to say goodbye to her childhood, and to say hello to motherhood. Her face was panic struck, her big blue eyes were bugged, and her lips parted as she tried to think of a temporary solution to the box. She wasn't ready to face Emily yet, she wasn't ready for them to know.

"Not in a second, now Lorelai! What could you possibly be doing in there?" Emily's voice broke her concentration. Her eyes darted around the room for a secure location.

"Okay, I'm coming," she whined as she made her way to the door. "The balcony," Lorelai whispered almost mutedly over to Sookie as she shot her a glance. Sookie scampered across the room, and closed the door to the balcany as she maked her way back into the room just as Emily appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore," Sookie's voice trembled. Her hands were folded behind her back, and her breathing was heavy. As she made her way back to Lorelai's bed, she walked as if a clown had had replaced her shoes with his.

"Hello, Sookie," Emily's voice was condecending. "I was just coming up to ask you what you wanted for dinner next week, Lorelai."

"Since when do you want to know what I want for dinner?"

"Since next week is your birthday, and I always ask you what you want for dinner on your birthday. Honestly, Lorelai, it's not as if I'm some kind of villan. After all it is your special day. You only turn 16 once, you know?"

"Oh really? I could of sworn you just kept repeating the age 16 every year on your birthday for the rest of your life." Lorelai snapped at her. "How about some pizza and twinkies"

"Honestly, Lorelai. I ask you a simple question."

"You asked what I wanted, that's what I want."

"Pizza and Twinkies? Really Lorelai? Why don't we just eat whatever rodent we find living in a sewer? Or why don't we let the maid pick out what we're going to eat? The way that woman eats, we'll be eating tootsie rolls and gummy worms for dinner." Emily walked right out of the room, practically slamming the door behind her. Lorelai looked over to Sookie and a brief wave of relief overcame her. She sighed and sat on the floor at the base of her bed, until a second moment of realization came crashing down on her like a brick wall. Once again she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her flushed cheeks against her bare knee. Her plain skirt raised abover her knee.

__________

_Okay so, it wasn't until after I started writing this that I finally realized that Lorelai and Sookie didn't actually know eachother when they were 16 in the show, but.. I'll make it work, I promise! haha._

**Also, please please tell me how you like my story so far, and what i need to work on & improve, and what you like about it. Thank youuuu!**


	3. Alex Weider

"So what are you gonna do?" Sookie's piercing green eyes stared at Lorelai who was deep in thought, waiting for an answer. She sat down next to Lorelai and hung her arm around her neck, resting her head on Lorelai's shoulder. Lorelai's gaze was focused on one dot in the center of the floor. She had so many things to think about, how would he react? How would they react? The only thing she knew for certain was that she was keeping this baby.

"I have to tell them" Lorelai's meek voice broke the silence. She straighted her back against the base of the bed and turned herself around to face Lorelai. She stared into her eyes; they were the one thing that she could always rely on to tell her how Lorelai was feeling.

"When?" She asked hestitantly.

"Tonight, at dinner." She told her.

"But don't you think that you should tell Alex, first?" Sookie pleaded. Lorelai bit her lip, tears once again began to glaze her blue eyes as she stare at the walls, as if the answers were written for her. "I mean, what if they flip out and call his parents, or even worse, they call him. And now not only does he know he's going to be a father, he knows from Emily and Richard and not from you." Sookie hoped her logic would somehow make it into Lorelai's head.

"I'll tell him today." Lorelai didn't lose focus on the wall as she spoke.

"When?" Sookie asked her, swaying her head, trying to make eye contact.

"I'll call him now. See if he wants to go do something." She blinked her eyes to refocus. Leaning her arms against the end of the bed, she lifted herself to her feet and made her way to the opposite side of the bed. As she approached the phone her pace slowered. She made a full stop in front of the phone and stared at it. She half-heartedly hoped it would ring so she would have an excuse not to have to call - but she would lose her courage, she knew she would. Her eyes set on the handle, and she stuck her hand out, hovering about the receiver. She wriggled her fingers a few times before finally she snached up the phone and quickly dialed the number she had dialed lightheartedly so many times before.

"Hello?" It was Alex's voice. She thought about hanging up, slamming the reciever down and fleeing to the bathroom. But she knew that would only make the battle twice as long - she'd be right back where she started.

"Hey, Alex?" Her voice shook as the words left her mouth.

"Lorelai?" His voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah, hey..." her voice trailed off into the silence. She almost expected him to hang up the phone.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Would you mind if we got together today? You know, just to talk? I have something really important to tell you." The desperation in her voice was apparant. This was made obvious by two things: the look on Sookie's face as Lorelai turned around, the fact that he agreed to come out. The time was set for 2:00pm. She had one hour to talk herself out of showing. Lorelai hung up the phone and let out a loud sigh as she dropped her body onto her bed.

"You want me to stick around until it's time to go? You know, so you don't back out?" Sookie was standing over Lorelai as she closed her eyes and flopped herself backwards onto the bed. She shook her head.

"And Sook?" She added.

"Yeah?" Sookie's voice was more chipper than the occasion asked for.

"Thanks" Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled at her. Sookie was still standing over her, smiling back. "I think we should leave now. So i don't chicken out. We can go and walk around. Meet him in the park when it's time." Lorelai suggested. Sookie nodded, reached out her hand to help Lorelai up. They raced downstairs and told Emily they were going to the mall as they headed out the door. She was out the door faster than Emily could even protest.

As Lorelai and Sookie walked around the park, Lorelai was only half committed to their conversation about who was cuter: Rob Lowe or Rick Springfeild? She had never really taken the time to notice as she walked though the park, but today she couldn't help but see all of the parents, and children. How old all of them seemed to be. Her hand lay over her stomach as her strides became shorter and shorter. Her mind was definitely not with the conversation anymore.

"Lorelai? Hello. Lorelai!" Apparently her mouth wasn't with the conversation anymore, either. She shook her head out of her daze. She looked confused toward Sookie who had been calling her name. "I said, I see Alex. it's 1:50. Do you want to go over there now? I'll stay back here, maybe hide in the bushes or something." her face concerned as she stared intensely at her best friend.

"Sookie, I don't think you need to hide in the bushes, I'll go over there just... make yourself scarce?" It came out meaner than she had intended, but she couldn't help how she was feeling. She looked at Sookie apologetically and kept walking toward Alex. His back was turned toward her, obviously suspecting she'd be coming from the opposite way. His thick black hair blew a bit in the wind, and he stood with his feet spread apart. He wore ripped jeans as he always did. Alex came from a very different lifestyle than Lorelai did, which is probably what she saw in him to begin with. She approached him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side to see who it was and when he recognized Lorelai turned to face her. His blue eyes looked almost straight though her and his mouth was curved in a permanent frown. She smiled at him, but he did not return the gesture.

"Hey Alex, look. I--" she stumbled over her words. "I have something really important to tell you." she tried again, successfully.

"So you said" His demeanor did not change. She stared at him, his body language and his facial expressions. She had forced him to come out and meet with him after she hadn't seem him in nearly a month. He had left her, left her for another girl, left her with this child. There was no easy way to say what she had to say, no easy way to tell him that at the age of 16, both he and she would be the proud parents of a baby, baby whatever it was going to be, so why prolong the situation? Especially since her heart seemed to be breaking into more and more pieces the longer she stood before him."

"Hey look Alex," she started. She might as well come right out with it, right at the beginning, right? "Look Alex. I just wanted you to know that I found out I was pregnant today." Lorelai instantly felt as though a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time all week she could breath. But then she looked back at Alex, expecting something from him, a reaction. All he did was stare at her. "Alex?" She looked at him.

"What?" His voice still cold.

"Say something. I just told you I was pregnant. You know, me and you, we're having a baby. You act as if I just told you 'hey, I'm thinking about getting my hair cut."

"Lorelai, I don't know what you're trying to do, or who you've been with since we broke up, but don't try to tell me this baby is mine. Don't you dare try to pin this on me!" Alex's voice grew louder with each word and his fists so clenched she almost swore he was going to punch her. As he finished his sentence, before she could get a word in edgewise, he turned himself around and calmly strutted in the opposite direction.

_______

**Tell me what you think! =]**

**I'm trying to keep the characters realistic, so it would really help if people could like actually see Lorelai, Sookie or Emily speaking in the manner that I've created. Cuz if not, I'll try really really hard to work on that. Thank youuu. =]**


End file.
